Hand of Doom!
by gothamcity29
Summary: Doctor Doom wants to take Ben Tennyson's Ultimatrix to conquer the Earth, but the Fantastic Four are here to intervene.


BEN 10:ULTIMATE ALIEN/FANTASTIC FOUR: HAND OF DOOM!

MAIN

Ben Tennyson

Kevin Levin

Gwen Tennyson

Mr. Fantastic

Invisible Woman

the Thing

Human Torch

VILLAIN

Doctor Doom

Latveria, the home of Doctor Doom, where the cruel despot watches a battle on computer monitors in his stronghold. He views three young heroes who are fighting a robot of some kind in a city. The three of them are the young hero Ben Tennyson, wielder of the Ultimatrix and his cousin Gwen and her boyfriend Kevin Levin. They are fighting a Techadon Robot, which is something the young heroes are no stranger to. He speaks, "This child, Ben Tennyson and his Ultimatrix is interesting. However, this welp is not worthy to possess a device such as this. With his machine I can bring order to this planet, and no one will ever challenge the might of Doom ever again! So now, I am going to Bellwood, so I can have a conversation with the famous Ben Tennyson. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" It seems now that Doctor Doom wants the Ultimatrix device from Ben Tennyson for his own nefarious purposes. Which with the reputation Doctor Doom has, Ben and his friends are going to be in a fight, no one could ever prepare them for.

Back in Bellwood, the robot has been defeated and this one is being brought into the Plumber HQ this time. Ben's grandfather told him that some out of town visitors from Manhattan want to observe the Techadon Robot. The three young heroes have no idea who it is as Max wanted to keep it a secret. Anyway now, Ben and his team have arrived and they can see who Max was trying to hide. There are two very familiar but new faces here in the Plumber facility. In fact one extends his hand but not just extends, he stretches it at least five feet and says, "Hello there, I'm Doctor Reed Richards. You three must be Ben Tennyson, his cousin Gwen, and Kevin Levin. It's a pleasure to meet you three, and this is my lovely wife Susan Richards or I'm sure you know us better as Mr. Fantastic and the Invisible Woman." The three young heroes eye's are wide open, with their mouths equally wide open. The three of them instantly recognize the two of them, especially Gwen. She's read several amazing research papers written by Mr. Fantastic herself.

Mr. Fantastic is flattered to hear Gwen say such a remark, but she does have to ask why Mr. Fantastic and Invisible Woman are here in Bellwood. Max Tennyson explains that Mr. Fantastic came here to personally inspect the Techadon Robots. He wants to inspect them and learn why they are so difficult to destroy in battle. Plus he wants to see if the alien technology can be used for Earth in any fashion. So then Reed gets strait to work in analyzing the robot's CPU and weapon defenses. Sue has to say, "You'll get use to it some day Gwen. Being married to an egghead has its rewards too." Ben on the other hand has to ask where the Thing and Human Torch are, and Sue tells him they decided to stay back in Manhattan. Which both Ben and Kevin are upset to here as they are big fans of the two of them, however Gwen wants to ask if she could help Dr. Richards in anyway possible. He would be honored to have Gwen assist him in studying the robot. So she gets right to work and Kevin seems to be showing jealousy towards Mr. Fantastic.

Ben and Sue want to cheer them up so she invites them to have a night on the town, at her expense of course. Which Ben and Kevin can't seem to pass up so then they tell Reed and Gwen they'll see them later. The three of them leave Max's store and many of the people in Bellwood can see one of the Fantastic Four is here in Bellwood. However someone else managed to get a glance at that, as Doctor Doom has one of his robots scouting the scene. He tells himself, "Susan Richards, here in Bellwood? Then that can only mean her limited yet worthy foe of a husband, Reed Richards is here as well. I had merely only intended to send my Doombots to bring me the child. But, why pass up a chance to rid myself of Reed Richards, and his Fantastic Four? Beware my young friends, for Doom is coming to Bellwood." So then Doom commands for his Doombots to prepare his ship, and to set the course to Bellwood.

In Bellwood again is Sue, Ben, and Kevin who are having chili fries together, which is something Ben and Kevin can't believe. All the attendants at the restaurant can't help but look at the Invisible Woman, more than Ben. Which is something she is use to, as it's another perk for being a celebrity superhero. While Ben is still getting use to it, as his identity use to be a secret, until a fan of his outed his identity. Lately though, Ben can not complain as he seems to enjoy having his identity public, so he doesn't have to sneak about or keep so many secrets anymore. Sue can defintely agree with that statement as a lot of the Fantastic Four's colleagues have secret identity's. Their conversation however is ended prematurely, as a missile is heading strait towards the Burger Shack. Luckilly Sue manages to deflect it by concealing the missile inside a forcefield, where it explodes harmlessly. The three of them exit the restaurant and can see that it was a bunch of robots who shot the missile. Who the Invisible Woman can recognize who they belong to. So then she contacts her husband Reed Richards, and Gwen who are going to come as fast as possible.

Kevin and Ben do not recognize the type of robot but Sue can and tells them, "I know who sent those robots kids. It's the baddest villain, the Fantastic Four have ever faced, Doctor Doom." In fact another voice tells the group, that was a flattering remark and an honor to be given such a title. Doctor Doom descends to the ground, to greet Invisible Woman and her two young friends. Sue is cautious but both Ben and Kevin don't feel the same Sue does, as even with Doom's reputation, they know he is nothing more than a man in a suit of armor. Doom warns them to heed Sue's warnings and to never under estimate Doctor Doom, but they do not oblige. Ben transforms into Swampfire, while Kevin absorbs the pavement to create a stone barrier around his body. Kevin attacks Doom by trying to land a punch but when he punches Doom, it only hurts Kevin. He tries again but the result is the same, so Doom tells Kevin, "My dear child, do you think mere fisticuffs are a match for my adamantium armor?" Doom uses an energy blast to attack Kevin, which hurls him back into the Burger Shack and destroyed some of his stone shielding.

Ben tries to avenge Kevin by igniting his hands and throwing his fire projectiles at Doom, but his armor is flame resistant. More than likely as he has experience with fighting the Human Torch and his flame power. So then Ben transforms into another alien, and he chooses Echo Echo. He runs to Doom and creates five more copies of himself then opens his mouth and screams at Doom. Sue has to cover her ears but Ben begins to see that not even Echo Echo's sonic scream powers can defeat Doom. He boasts that his armor is also laced with Vibranium, which is a metal that can absorb all forms of energy. So then Ben transforms into Humongosaur and tries to ram Doom, but even that does not work. His suit creates a barrier that repels Ben, and the shock reverts Ben back to his human form. Sue is the only one left then to face Doom, but she shall not over estimate her power like Ben and Kevin did. Doom tells her, "You must forgive me Mrs. Richards, but something other than your limitless beauty has caught my eye. So with your permission, I shall claim my prize and make a hasty retreat."

He is referring to Ben, which he has teleported on to his ship and as promised makes a hasty retreat. Gwen and Reed have finally arrived, but it is too late to save Ben from Doom, as his ship engaged a stealth mode and is gone. Gwen goes to Kevin's side to tell him that Ben has been taken by Doom. Kevin is angry that a guy in a robot suit beat him, but Sue did warn both Ben and Kevin, so it was their own fault. Reed has to say that they must not point fingers at one another, and that Ben will have to be rescued. He also explains, that he took the liberty of calling Human Torch and the Thing. Those two are on their way to Latveria, which is where the rest of the team here are going to go.

In Latveria now, is Doom who has Ben strapped to an operating table, so he can find a way to remove the Ultimatrix. However Ben has to say, "You might as well give up while you can Doom. The Ultimatrix doesn't come off and my friends and the Fantastic Four are going to kick your tin plated butt." Doom has to tell Ben, that he should not waste time in stalling, so that his friends can come and save Ben all triumphant like those hero types do. Plus he advises Ben to not use humor to try to make Doom lower his guard, which will then give Ben the slimmest chance to escape. For Doom is nothing like Vilgax or even that magician Hex and his niece Charmcaster, for Doom is a true threat and is not about to let the Ultimatrix fall back under their hands. That statemen shuts Ben up entirely and admits that it is true, Doom deserves every bit of the reputation he has. Although as Doom scans the Ultimatrix he finds the designs more complex than he first thought. He even concedes there is the slightest possibility that he can not remove the Ultimatrix. Although Doom has to tell Ben, that there may be other ways Ben can serve him.

Mr. Fantastic and the Invisible Woman along with Kevin and Gwen are heading to Latveria via the Fantasticar. Human Torch and the Thing are heading there via the Pogo Plane, which is an alternate form of transportation for the Fantastic Four. In fact Doom had already suspected as much, as he can see them arriving in his country. Doom admits they did arrive sooner than he expected, but he is prepared for what is going to happen next. The heroes will take Ben back to Bellwood, but he assures them that it won't be easy. All of them have arrived at Doom's castle now, with Kevin and Gwen being in awe of seeing the two of them. Reed has to tell them there is no time for that as Ben is in danger, and if Doom is able to gain control of the Ultimatrix then the whole world will fall before him. Doom speaks to them via intercom, "Welcome my friends, to Latveria, the very soil for which you shall meet your demise at the hands of Doctor Doom!" The door to his castle is lowered, and so then the heroes proceed in on foot, but they keep on their guard.

Although as they make their way deeper and deeper, so far there has been no resistance. Reed can clearly deduce this is a trap, or Doom is intentionally doing this for some purpose that is not clear to him. Another strange and possible coincedence, is that there is a guide to Doom's laboratory where Ben is being kept. Along with Ben is Doctor Doom who welcomes his guests, and the team is ready to fight. However Doom tells them, "There is no need for battle Reed Richards, even with my brilliant mind I was unable to remove the Ultimatrix. Which means I no longer have any use for it or the young Tennyson child. Take him and go, and know that Doom is merciful on this day." Kevin, the Thing, and the Human Torch want to fight Doom anyway, but Mr. Fantastic denies them that. Reed can vouch for Doom that he has lost, and they can not attack Doom in his castle as it is basically declaring war on Latveria. So then the team takes Ben out of Doom's stronghold, and proceeds to return back to Bellwood, as they believe the day is won. As the heroes leave though, Doom can only laugh as his true plan is about to begin.

Mr. Fantastic gives Ben a full exam, and it seems that he is okay and that there has been no physical damage to him. Ben can even vouch that he is alright and to prove it, he jokes that he didn't finish his chili fries. Kevin and Gwen can see that Ben is indeed alright, but something is puzzling Reed. He can't help but feel that the conflict with Doom was too easy and that Doom isn't known for giving up that easily. Gwen has to agree with Reed as does the rest of the Fantastic Four. Ben and Kevin see no problem at all so he wants to celebrate, but has to tell them they need to go on without him. He tells the team that there is something has to do and that he'll meet up later. Ben then transforms into Jetray and leaves the Pogo Plane that is towing the Fantasticar. Both Gwen and Reed find that unlike Ben but Kevin merely looks the other way.

Now at the Plumber HQ underneath Max Tennyson's store, is Max along with some Plumber agents. They are soon greeted by Ben who has come in with a smile on his face and says, "Hey Grandpa Max, I have a problem and only you can answer it." Max has to ask Ben what it is, so Ben then shows it by transforming into Chromastone. He goes on by saying that the Plumbers are a nuissance to his regime and that they must be eliminated. He begins firing energy blasts at the Plumbers and also starts to destroy the facility. Max has to ask Ben just what is going on with him and Ben replies by saying, "You are a foolish old man Maxwell, I am not your grandson, I am Doom!" In fact his voice even changes to sound very much like Doom and Ben even starts to laugh like him. Max does not know what to do, but he may not get a chance to do anything as Ben attacks Max without mercy.

The rest of Ben's team plus the Fantastic Four are at the Burger Shack with the Thing and Human Torch both enjoying their meals. The Thing even says, "Man, I haven't had a good ol' American cheeseburger in years. Stretch, wants us to always eat healthier, and have low fat fish meals." Mr. Fantastic has to tell Ben Grimm, that fish is good for them and it helps to build brain power, something the great Reed Richards is all about. Susan has to tell Reed, to loosen up once and a while, and she demands that Reed eat his chili fries, which he complies. Gwen and Kevin are wondering where Ben is, and why it is taking him so long to get back to them. Ben Grimm merely tells them that Ben is probably taking a powder, or some teen superhero thing that they do. However both Gwen and Kevin get a call on their Plumber badges and it's from Max. He tells them the Plumber HQ has been destroyed, and that it was Ben who did it. However he is acting strange and it's as if someone else was speaking but was using Ben's body and voice.

This causes Reed to pause, as he knows exactly what is going on, and can not believe he fell for one of Doctor Doom's tricks. A voice tells him, "Come now Richards, who else would not believe that you have once again been bested by Victor Von Doom?" They all turn to see Ben, but Mr. Fantastic knows that even if that is Ben, it is Doom who is controlling him and speaking using his voice. Mr. Fantastic has to ask how exactly Doom was able to trick him, as he even scanned Ben's body for anomolies. Although then Reed wonders if Doom either switched minds with Ben as Doom is capable of doing so, or did Doom possibly use some sort of nanite technology that was able to mask its scent by mimicing organic life. Doom is impressed by Richards' detective skill but is unimpressed that he could not have figured it out sooner. Reed does feel ashamed of that, but that doesn't matter now, as the team need to save Ben from Doctor Doom. Doom has to boast that with an intellect like his in control of the Ultimatrix, no one will be able to defeat him.

Ben Grimm, the Human Torch, plus Kevin aren't going to let that happen, so without thinking or strategy, the three attack Ben. However Ben Doom transforms into Terraspin, which has the power to create intense winds. The three of them are blown away, along with Human Torch's flame being put out with extreme ease. Reed has to think of a strategy that will stop Doom and release Ben from his control, and he is going to need to think quickly. He commands for Gwen and Sue to use their shield powers to try and restrain Ben. Gwen has to tell Reed that her mana powers to not effect Ben when he is Terraspin. As his species is immune to mana powers, which gives Doom an advantage. Maybe if that is true, its not weak against Sue's forcefield, which she uses to restrain Ben. But Doom transforms into another alien, which breaks him out of the shield, and the one he chose is Way Big. It's large form allowed Doom to break Ben's body out of Invisible Woman's forcefield. Doom even boasts that while he is inside Ben's head, he has access to all his memory's. Including all the aliens he has used and all their potential destructive powers.

Doom crosses Ben's arms into an L shape, which then emit a blue alien energy from it and he is aiming strait at the heroes. Both Sue and Gwen combine their shield's together to try and repel, but even their combined power is not enough. The shield is down and now Ben transforms into another alien, and he chooses Spidermonkey. Then he activates the Ultimate function to become Ultimate Spidermonkey, which he then uses his webs to subdue both Gwen and Sue. He then does the same to the Thing, Kevin, and the Human Torch, but then reverts back to Ben Tennyson. He tells Reed, "Finally Richards, you are going to finally meet your demise at the hands of your superior. With this device and my superior intellect, the world is going to bow before me, as will you and the rest of the Fantastic Four!" Reed tells Doom, he should not be celebrating just yet. As for when his friends were fighting, Reed used a holo computer in his glove to hack into the nano tech inside Ben's head. Reed believes the only way to help Ben is to enter Ben's mind and fight Doctor Doom on his own terms.

Ben's mind begins to feel the pressure of two minds, now inside his head with the pain causing him to scream and faint. Now inside his head is Mr. Fantastic, who can see Ben and it is as if he is chained to a wall. It's what is left of Ben's mind, as the nano tech seems to have another effect as well. It is systimatically rewriting Ben's psychy into an exact copy of Doom's mind which will make Doom be in control forever. Reed goes over to Ben, to try and wake him up, but Doom intervenes. He has no intention of letting Reed stop him from making Ben his most loyal and obediant servant. Reed tries to call out to Ben, "Ben! You have to snap out of it. Listen to my voice and fight Doom's influence over you! If Doom wins, then your body will be a mindless husk doing Doom's bidding. Do you want that, to be an emotionless, lifeless killer and for everyone to hate you? what would your family think, especially your grandfather, Max? Think of him Ben, think hard and break free from Doom's control!" That manages to wake up Ben, as Ben Tennyson while at times be an arrogant child, is a hero and isn't going to let Doom win.

His will is strengthening and Doom is beginning to lose control over Ben and so he tries to strengthen his will. Mr. Fantastic intervenes and helps Ben in any way he can to push Doom out of Ben's head. It is working as Ben's will becomes stronger and soon Doom screams in failure and he is finally pushed out. The resulting shock also sends Mr. Fantastic out of Ben's mind but there is no side effect. Reed and the rest of his team, as well as Ben's team is alright and everything is fine. Ben has to thank Mr. Fantastic for helping him, which Reed puts his hand on Ben's shoulder and merely tells him, "You did all the work son. Without you we both may have been lost to Doom." Ben smiles at what Reed said and it looks like everyone else is waking up. Reed then tells them that he will help in making repairs to the Plumber facility underneath Max's store. Which Ben feels guilty for, but Reed tells Ben that it is not his fault. Doom is to blame and after that psychic shock from Ben, Reed doubts they will be seeing him any time soon.

Reed speaks the truth as in Latveria now, on his throne sits Doom in a vegetative like state. All he does is sit there moaning and then druel begins to pour from his mouth. It is unknown at the time if Doom recovers, but if he does the Fantastic Four and their new ally Ben Tennyson will be there to stop him.

THE END!


End file.
